


practicality

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Character Study, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Thundercracker had another trine before they died in the battle between the Ark and the Nemesis on the flight to Earth. As Starscream and Skywarp were the only surviving seekers, he was forced to trine with them - and all is not well.Starscream, after all, has a reputation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Massive amounts of headcanons ahead! G1 offers no background details on anyone, so I've cooked up a new backstory for Thundercracker. Given the amount of distrust that goes on between the three seekers in the series, it made sense for them to be a new trine, forced together thanks to circumstances.
> 
> Also, thanks to general fandom for making trine a word and concept. It's fanon-y, but lots of fun to use when exploring seeker dynamics.
> 
> One more note: Starscream's abusing his power. Thundercracker is in a position where he could say no but he'd be put in extreme danger. It's noncon and marked as such.

"What, you're _still_ grieving your old trine?" Starscream says, hands on his hips and wings flicking with irritation. "They're dead, you're not. Sit down and let me finish these repairs."

Thundercracker's wings jerk up in anger as he stares at Starscream, hands curling into fists. Of all of the barbed things this fool of a seeker could say - he forgets his injuries in an instant, lunging up to grab Starscream and slam him against the wall.

He spits fury at him, beyond words, using his field instead to shove his raw rage and grief at Starscream, trying despite it all to make this _defective_ seeker understand.

Starscream doesn't fight him, field guarded, tendrils of curiosity flicking out. For a moment Thundercracker wonders if he's acted too much like Megatron, then Starscream's mouth curls into a cruel smirk.

"If you're still so wrapped up in them I'm not doing my job properly," Starscream says, reaching out with a hand to cup Thundercracker's chin. "Whoever you flew with in the past doesn't matter to me. You fly with _me_ now, and that means we need to _trust_ each other."

"Trust," Thundercracker growls, grabbing Starscream's wrist. "That's a bad joke."

"I'm serious," Starscream says, and he rubs one fingertip over Thundercracker's lip, continuing to smirk, wing language turning flirty and possessive. "I _am_ your commander."

"Rank doesn't matter in trines," Thundercracker spits, jerking his head back from Starscream's touch. "You've never been in one if you don't understand that." Words cannot convey the disgust he feels for Starscream, a seeker famous for turning his back on every partner and trine he's ever come in contact with. A seeker famous for seeking power and for denying Vos for Tarn, for speaking poison into the audials of leaders, for taking credit for victories that were not his. He despises him for holding the rank he does in Megatron's ranks.

He _hates_ him for surviving when his trinemates did not.

Starscream bares his dentae for a brief moment, then effortlessly slips a smirk back on his face, wing language never faltering. His voice, when he speaks, is lowered and smooth and unexpectedly enthralling. It makes Thundercracker's plating lift a little in a threat display, even if his words are worse.

"Oh, you think I don't _know_ your dead wingmates?" He asks, the beginnings of a laugh audible in his tone. "Stormcaller, your esteemed leader, who always flew in front and dared enemies to shoot her down. She _liked_ flying in rain, making you clean up the scars she carried. Lightflash, your third, who was the troublemaker you two had to corral. He liked the steal energon rations from others and share with you two. I know you three used to fly sharing sparks, Thundercracker. I know _everything_ I need to know about your past." He shows his dentae now in an ugly grin.

"Shut up."

"You even tried to avenge them and that's why you're here now. Why, if you hadn't charged after that horrible little Autobot you would have been left alone in space when our starships crashed. I _do_ my homework when I take new trines. I know what you need, Thundercracker, and I am _very_ happy to tell you that between Skywarp and I - why, it'll be as if they never died!"

"Shut _up!"_ Thundercracker says, dropping Starscream's wrist - mistake - to grab his shoulders, slamming him into the wall again.

Starscream's fingers suddenly sharpen into claws and he rakes them across Thundercracker's face, making him jerk back in pain as Starscream drives his other hand into his canopy, cracking it.

Thundercracker lets go. Second mistake.

Starscream rakes his claws over his wing, and shoves down on his shoulder - hard - until he drops to his knees in pain. Then he keeps a hand clamped on one wing as he tilts Thundercracker's chin up, a single clawed finger against his chin.

The rest of Starscream's reputation: dangerous.

"Let me be perfectly clear, Thundercracker," Starscream says, smirking again, "I'm not babysitting our wayward teleporting nuisance. You're skilled with troublemakers. All you have to do to succeed brilliantly in our little trine is obey me and keep Skywarp in line. You'll be happy with him, and I'll take care of all of those little details you don't like - taking orders from Megatron, arranging our flight patterns, everything Stormcaller used to do for you."

Never, Thundercracker thinks, but doesn't dare to say with Starscream's claw digging into the collection of cables under his chin.

"Right now," Starscream continues as if he had just agreed. "You're going to stand up, sit on the berth, and let me repair you."

Thundercracker growls...but obeys when Starscream releases his wing. He's not a fool. Starscream would put a hole in his wings and torture him until he agreed - or broke.

"Don't give me that look," Starscream says as he gets to work on repairing his scratches. "I'll take care of you better than Stormcaller ever did. Even in the berth."

"Frag you," Thundercracker whispers, and Starscream taps claws against his canopy.

"A _very_ good idea," he says, and there's a mouth on Thundercracker's wing, nipping along the edges, making Thundercracker twitch. "This won't hurt if you behave," Starscream whispers.

Thundercracker shudders and says nothing. The repairs continue, even as Starscream's mouth continues along the edges of his wings, then back down to his back. His helm nudges against the back of Thundercracker's neck, before Starscream stops and moves in front of him, tilting his head up to work on his faceplates, optics drilling into Thundercracker's own as he works.

He's a skilled medic, as much as it kills Thundercracker to admit it, but - if Starscream weren't entirely reprehensible he would be a good trinemate. He is powerful, clever, and - he does handle the chores Thundercracker dislikes.

Like Stormcaller.

He's flown with them both, now, betraying his previous trine in his code-deep need to fly with two seekers on his wings.

Starscream's poisonous words sink in as he fixes everything that was making Thundercracker's frame twitch with pain, and his expression is all business as he steps back to inspect his work.

Thundercracker gets up when he's done, and Starscream doesn't step back.

"What now?" Thundercracker asks, still angry and upset in his field, but it's shapeless now. If he killed Starscream he would be dead - and worse, he'd fly alone.

"Now you lie on that berth and follow my lead," Starscream says.

"Now," Thundercracker repeats, and it's a question.

"You're running a charge," Starscream says. "Now, I could let you go and likely let it dissipate, but why pass up the chance for a little...bonding session? We need to build some kind of trust between us, or we'll hardly fly well together. You know the best formations require trust between the trine members."

Infallible logic. Thundercracker growls at him - but he has a point. And it is easier to lie down on the berth than fight with Starscream again.

Once he's horizontal with his wings arranged comfortably, Starscream climbs up on the berth, looking down at him - he isn't smirking, for once. He's all calculation and lust before he gets up and turns around, putting his aft in Thundercracker's face as he stretches out over his canopy and torso to put his face against Thundercracker's panels.

"Open up," Starscream orders, and does so before Thundercracker can really wrap his mind around what's happening - there's Starscream's spike in front of him, and a glossae pressed against the tip of his spike and oh.

_Oh._

He opens his mouth, following Starscream's lead and licking his spike as Starscream works on his, hands braced on his thighs. It feels - it could be some of the most enjoyable interfacing he's ever had if he actually liked this seeker. Starscream's glossae are divine, and he gives as good as he can, shifting to sucking on Starscream's spike.

It's warm and sparking pleasantly in his mouth, heavy on his glossae and he's preventing himself from bucking as Starscream begins to suck on _his_ spike. Even the leaking of fluids is already enjoyable, tasting faintly of oil as Thundercracker laps it up, nosing at the back of Starscream's spike.

He could bite him, the thought offers itself, but he doesn't.

The choice doesn't mean he trusts or even likes Starscream, only that he has to be practical, and for once - it is not a pleasant realization - he understands Starscream. At this point, with no alternatives if he wants to fly - he has to be practical.

And if there are benefits he can take, such as Starscream taking all of his spike into his intakes - then he has to take them.

Thundercracker lifts his hands, touching Starscream's sides gently as he sucks a little harder, working his glossae to make Starscream overload before he does, and it's a losing race as he moans around Starscream's spike, his overload catching him early as Starscream traces sharp patterns into his thighs.

They sting as Starscream digs his claws in when he overloads, flooding Thundercracker's mouth with transfluid - but he doesn't dawdle, moving off of Thundercracker gingerly and sitting on the edge of the berth, wings up in happiness - and triumph.


End file.
